I Hate Everything About You
by chaffsters33
Summary: Bella realizes how much anger and hate she has for the Cullens and pours out her emotions into music, hoping that one day Edward will hear her music. Bella later becomes a vampire but continues her music career and becomes very famous. First story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing. Damn.**

Chapter One

Waking Up

Another day. Another miserable, mundane, depressing day of my pathetic life. I woke up, and went to get Charlie breakfast while we both pretended that I hadn't woken the entire neighborhood with my midnight screaming. I was grateful for that. For his benefit I pretended to eat some of the toast I made for him.

He stood and put his plate in the sink, kissed my head, and told me he loved me before going to work. He had taken to doing that, I was fairly sure, because he read a book about suicidal teens and wanted to make me feel loved. And I found the book while I was doing laundry.

After Charlie left, I went to school and dealt with the normalcies of high school. But deep down, I knew that I would never be normal. I still held with all my might to the secrets _he _and his family had entrusted me with. At that moment, my stray thought about him and how he affected my life , filled me with an emotion I had not experienced much of in my life. Rage. I decided at that moment that I _hated _him with every fiber of my being. I even hated the thought of the rest of the family, including my so called "best friend."

The pencil I had in my hand suddenly snapped, and I feared that my self-control would soon follow so I stood and angrily walked out of the classroom. That earned me a shocked look from my french teacher. I didn't particularly care about the consequences of my actions, too filled was I with blind rage.

I slammed my truck into gear and sped home. When I got in the house I stalked to my room slamming my feet as hard as I could on the way. This was working pretty well for me until my foot came down on a loose floorboard and it flung up and smacked me in the face. Rubbing my forehead, I knelt to fix the board and found a bag of things in the floor. I lifted the bag and gasped when I pulled out the photo's I had taken of myself and _him._ His flawless face still knocked the breath out of meas much as I wished it didn't. I found my plane tickets and the damn CD he made for me. That bastard. I couldn't believe it. Was he really too disgusted by me to take back those fucking pictures? Or the CD with the song that made me believe he loved me?

I jumped up and slammed the disc into my ancient CD player. I figured that the beautiful melody would reduce me to a blubbering mess, but it just fueled the fire in my mind. If he can make music why can't I? I had taken a song writing course and guitar lessons as a kid during the week Renee decided she wanted to make a family band. Angry and hateful words poured from my mind to the page.

Adding a flourish to the last word, I lifted the page to review my work. A malicious smile worked its way to my face. He would hear this song. I didn't know how or when for that matter. But he would know. He would know that he ruined my life and that I hated him for it. His family would hear these words and realize that I thought they were no better than the monsters they tried not to be.


	2. Victoria's Insight

Chapter 2

First Concert

Weeks had passed while I wrote songs and music to portray my feelings about the Cullens. Song writing was very cathartic. It helped me a lot, enough to the point where I could think their names. Jacob had helped me book a gig at a coffee shop in Port Angeles. He really was a nice kid.

I sat backstage drinking water, praying that I wouldn't throw up all over the stage. That probably wouldn't go over very well. The backstage manager walked over to me and told me it was my turn to go on. Come on Bella, I thought, put on your big girls pants and go kick some ass. Taking a deep breath, I slung my guitar over my shoulder and walked to the microphone on stage.

The house lights were blinding, and I couldn't see a single face in the crowd. That helped my nerves a little. I knew Jacob and his friends were in the crowd to cheer me on, but I hoped that no one else from Forks was here. I didn't want them to see me suck. Ok, shut up Bella, you'll do fine, I screamed in my head. I lifted my eyes to the direction of the crowd and spoke.

"Hey everybody, I hope you're all having a good night. This is my first time performing, so I hope you like it. My first song is one I wrote about a jack-ass of an ex boyfriend. Ladies I know you all have them!" I heard a cheer of agreement from the crowd and it gave me courage. I smiled and continued, "This first song is called, 'I hate everything about you'"

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything all about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

The emotion in my voice shocked me. I hit each note with the perfection of a professionally trained singer. It startled me when the crowd went wild at the end of my song. Over all the noise I could make out Jacob's wolf whistle, and I smiled.

"I'm guessing you liked that one, huh?" I asked the crowd, they cheered again in response. "Alright, then I won't keep you waiting for the next one!" I launched into my next song, "Last Resort"

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my own breathing

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are dinomite  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

'cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

'cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

'cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying

I can't go on living this way  
Can't go on  
Living this way  
Nothing's alright

At the end of the song, I felt like crying. Singing these songs had taken a lot out of me. Holding back tears, I thanked the crowd and fled the stage. In the dressing rooms I dropped my guitar and sank to the ground.

"Pathetic" I heard someone scoff.

I lifted my head to see a flash of firey red hair hat pinned me against the wall. Victoria cut off my windpipe, choking me while she wispered in my ear, "So I see the bastard that ruined my life ruined yours too?" A tear escaped my eye while she continued her verbal torture, "I should have known that Edward was too fickle to stay with you. But if thats true, why was it necessary for him to kill my James?" I tried to speak, but couldn't form words.

"I'm going to help you Bella," Victoria hissed. "I will make him regret being born. But you are going to help me."

She released her hold on my windpipe and catapulted us through the window into the dark, gloomy night. Eyes wide open in terror, Victoria slung me over her shoulder an ran us to the place I least wanted to be. The beautiful white mansion that had been my second home. Setting me on the living room couch that was covered in a white sheet, she stepped back and appraised me.

"Now how should I take my revenge on dear Edward?" She pondered, turning to me.

Finally finding my voice I answered pitifully, "Well seeing as he no longer cares for me, I don't know how I could be of much use."

Surprisingly, Victoria's brilliant ruby eyes softened in sadness, "Bella, Bella, Bella, I hate Edward with all of my being, but I know that that kind of love doesn't go away. Which is why I'm going to do what he couldn't. I am going to make you one of us."


	3. Beauty didn't matter if you were unloved

**Again, I own nothing.**

**The songs from last chapter were Last Resort by Papa Roach and I Hate Everything About You by three days grace, or three doors down. For the life of my I can't tell them apart. Sawwys.**

**Please review! I would love to hear from you all. Kisses and Goldfish!...well that was random.**

**But without further ado, here we go.**

**Chapter 3-Beauty didn't matter when you were unloved and unlovable.**

The pain hit me worse than when Edward left. The burning in my veins made me think of tanning your insides, then jumping in a lovely, refreshing pool of boiling BATTERY ACID. My screams echoed through the empty walls of the Cullen mansion. Oh, god, why did I ever want this? Memories of my old life flashed through my mind as my life ended. Renee, Charlie, Phoenix, my childhood, Forks, Oh, god Charlie, how was he going to survive? The more painful memories came then. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, my first day at Forks High, and E-Edward. When I pictured his beautiful face, my anger faded a bit into the fire, and was replaced with a soft sadness. When I saw him again he would hate me. This wasn't what he wanted for me. I didn't even think that this was what I wanted for _me _anymore. I had no idea what would come with this life.

Days passed, or maybe it was only seconds? I couldn't tell, but slowly things started to come into focus. I prayed to a God that I wasn't even sure existed anymore for the pain to stop.

I could tell that it was fading slowly from my fingertips and I was glad. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. My throat was raw with screaming and the bruises forming from Victoria's hand. Each of my senses was growing stronger through the fire.

In the back of my mind, above my whimpers, I heard growls. The sound of walls crushing. A sharp keening, ripping sound. Some thing cold and hard flew through the air and hit me in the face. I wrenched my eyes open and saw a hand next to me. Victoria's hand. I was disgusted.

I looked around the room and saw two massive wolves clawing and biting at the vindictive vampire. I also saw Jacob Black, face filled with concern and distaste, kneeling next to me. Though, the fire was lessening from my appendages it was burning hotter than a forest fire near my slowing heart. I mustered my strength and whispered, "This is my fight, leave her for me to finish."

Jacob nodded. He told me, "After you deal with her, Bella I'm so sorry, but you have to leave. With no one to train you, you could become savage."

A final tear slipped from eye as I nodded, and the last faltering beats of my broken heart were silenced. My eyes snapped open and I automatically shifted in to a defensive crouch before the 2 monstrous wolves and the armless Victoria. With my new found strength and speed I grabbed her by her knotted hair and threw her to the ground.

I pressed my foot to her windpipe and stared at her.

"Fuck you, you bitch. You couldn't have just killed me?" I seethed. My rage overtook me and I finished the job the wolves started. I stepped back and with a last glance at Jacob, kicked out the wall and jumped to the ground.

I escaped to the forest behind the house and knelt against a tree. My unnecessary breathing was fast and shallow. I realized I was crying. That was different. I gathered myself and ran deeper into the woods. Miles away I stopped at a still puddle the size of a small pond and gazed at my reflection. My hair was long and shiny, softly waving past my shoulders. My body was thin, but not frail and my hands were slender and graceful. My eyes were a deep, bloodshot ruby. The eyes didn't bother me much. I didn't really care how I looked. Beauty didn't matter when you were unloved and unlovable.

I heard a noise behind and stiffened. I smelled the air. It was a tantalizing scent. It was like a mixture of every delicious food you had ever eaten. My throat burst into dry flames and I turned. It was a hiker. He looked shocked to see me in my messy concert clothes. I wanted to take him right there. But as much as I desired his blood I couldn't bring myself to end his life, although I knew that that would make the Cullen's angrier than anything else. My bright red eyes scared him and he ran off. It took all of my self control not to follow him and drink him dry. Somehow, I did it. I ran the opposite direction and pounced on the nearest animal I could find.

That animal happened to be a mountain lion. It seemed that everywhere I went I had to be reminded of that monstrous family. I remembered my plan for revenge and knew that it would require a lot of plan, and probably a lot of ass kissing. Well, I was ready. It would all be worth it to see their smug expressions turning to shock as they saw me. Little delicate Bella, the human plaything. It would seem that I was not so delicate anymore. And they had it coming for them.

**A/n: Sooooo....whaddya think?? Any song suggestions for Bella to play? Any ideas? Criticisms? Anything at all? Please review. :]**


	4. First Concert

**Heyy. Whats up readers? Hope you all are doing well.**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters and not the lyrics. The situation however, is all mine.**

**Chapter 4: First Concert**

**6 Years Later**

I sat in my dressing room listening to the sounds of the roaring crowd. I smiled to myself, enjoying the malicious glint in my eyes. Tonight was the night of my first concert as a vampire. I was merely the opening act for a another band, but it was good enough for me. The whole stadium would be crawling with managers and talent agents lining up for the chance to sign the gorgeous, talented singer Isabella Swan.

I had lived in the forest of Seattle for five years, sneaking into clubs and practicing the instruments. My aversion to blood as a human seemed to hold after my change. I couldn't help but be a tad dissapointed, for I was hoping to shock the Cullens with my menacing red eyes. Though no matter how angry I was, I couldn't bring myself harm an innocent person.

I had come across a few others during my stay in the woods. Through these encounters I discovered my so called "power". Not only could I block any vampiric power, I could take their's. Sometimes I didn't even give them back. Recalling these memories made me chuckle at the shock and surprise on those vampire's faces.

Afer deciding I was ready to give everyone hell through my powerful music I simply "dazzled" the boys of the band Paramore into letting me open for their concert. Hell, I even dazzled Hayley Williams. Now _that _was an interesting night.

Steve, who worked backstage, told me that I had five minutes before I had to be on stage. He hooked up my microphone and left. Taking a deep breath, albeit an unnecessary one, I took one last glance in the mirror, picked up my guitar and left the dressing room.

Standing in the wings of the stage, I straightened my short, blood red dress. My hair was curled and let loose around my shoulders. Deep red lipstick set off my pale skin. Oh yeah, I was going to get noticed tonight.

The announcer called my name and I strutted onto the stage, guitar slung on my back. The house band was ready with the music for my songs. I smiled a dazzling song at the crowd and introduced myself.

"Hey everybody, how are you all doing tonight?" A chorus of cheers resounded off the stage, "Well you guys are a happy bunch! My name is Isabella Swan, and I'm here to play a couple of songs for you!" More cheers. "This first one is about the first boy I ever loved, who in return shattered my heart. So this is for you douchebag!" The crowd laughed, but were silenced when the band started playing.

I turned my face from the microphone and let the music wash over me before I began to sing.

**(Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance, Changed a couple of lyrics to make it fit the story better)**

Now I know,  
That I can't make you stay.  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your,

And I know.  
There's nothing I can say.  
To change that part.  
To change that part.  
To change.

So many,  
Bright lights to cast a shadow,  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete?  
A life that's so demanding,  
I get so weak.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I can't speak.

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay you **won't** be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

Can you say  
My eyes are shining bright?  
'Cause I'm out here, on the other side,  
Of a jet black hotel mirror,  
And love so weak.  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete?  
A love that's so demanding,  
I get so weak.

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay you **won't** be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay you **won't **be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

These bright lights have always blinded me.  
These bright lights have always blinded me.

I say,

I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid,  
Asleep or dead?

'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
(How can I see, I see you lyin')  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lyin')  
Awake and unafraid,  
(How can I see, I see you lyin')  
Asleep or dead?

'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid,  
Asleep or dead?

'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid,  
Asleep, or dead?

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey, if you stay you **won't** be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey, if you stay you **won't** be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.  
(Or dead)

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey, if you stay you **won't** be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

The uproar from the crowd was borderline ridiculous. I mean, if I wasn't a vampire I would probably need ear surgery. Take that Edward. I smiled at the crowd,

"So I'm assuming you like it?" I yelled, "Haha, well I won't keep you waiting, that last song was called Famous Last Words, and this next one is The Sharpest Lives."

**(a/n This is The Sharpest Live by My Chemical Romance, but I changed a few lyrics to make it fit the story better. I'll bold those parts)**

Well it rains and it pours  
When you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave  
This alone, you're in time for the show  
**I'm** the one that **you** need  
**You're** the one that **I** loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band.  
I've really been  
On a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before he goes?  
Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me  
There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves a beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands  
Romeo  
I've really been on a bender and it shows,  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?  
Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the embers  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

The final chords of the song struck and the crowd erupted in cheers again. This was going perfectly. I couldn't beleive it.

"Alright everybody, I have one last song for you all then I've gotta skidaddle, but you've been a wonderful audience! I love you all! This song however, is about some people I don't love. To a certain family that hurt me, this is for you. This is Over My Head" The audience was silent in anticipation for my last song. This one had hurt me a lot to write. To acknowledge that none of them cared for me. I took a deep breath and softly began to sing

**(Over My Head by the Fray)**

I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves  
The band queited and the only sound that could be heard was my voice.  
Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

I smiled and thanked the crowd and went backstage to the group of talent agents waiting to sign me. I was glad. It was going according to plan. They would hear me soon.

**Woohoo! Chapter 4. Coolness. Let me know what you think. Go on, press the pretty review button and make my day. Hopefully I will be able to pull the Cullens in next chapter. **

**Chaffsters33**


	5. Well, I guess MTV is good for something

**Dunna dunna dunna dunna BATMAN. Hey guys! Inspiration struck, so here is a new chapter for all of you! I hope you like. **

**And if you've got a spare minute, write a review, or recommend this to a friend. I'd really like to know what you guys think!**

**Chapter 5: Well, I guess MTV is good for something.**

Edward POV:

Life after Bella was sad. Life after Bella was pointless. Life after Bella was boring. There were no more meteors to flash through my life. I regretted every day that I left Bella. I realize now how stupid and selfish my decision had been. I hurt my whole family, and I knew that I hurt Bella worse than I could possibly imagine.

Her broken words still plagued me everyday. "_you..don't...want..me?" _I couldn't believe that I had pulled it off. I figured she would see straight through my lies and demand another explanation. I wished I could go back to her. The trouble was that I didn't even know if she was alive. Alice couldn't get a clear vision of her after we left. Just bits and pieces of her sadness.

Alice came up to my room one day five years ago, where I was wallowing in self pity and self hatred and being rather pathetic. She was carrying a newspaper, one from Forks. A newspaper from Forks with an article about how the police chief's daughter was missing. I prayed, as I had not done since I became a vampire, that she was alright. That was the first time Alice had spoken to me since we left Bella.. She never forgave me for not letting her say goodbye and for making her leave in the first place.

When she found the article she was absolutely livid. She told me that it was all my fault Bella was missing and how it didn't matter if we were vampires, and I should have known she was a danger magnet anyway. The sad thing was that I agreed with her wholeheartedly.

Years later, I was starting to recover. Although I would miss Bella and hate my decisions for however long I lived, I knew my depression was hurting my family. I couldn't do that to them anymore. I went hunting with my brothers. I ran errands for Esme without complaint. I continued living.

One Saturday, I was watching MTV with Emmett. He and I were laughing about some stupid show called "Pimp My Ride" It was positively ridiculous. Who needed a built in grill and toaster with a gumball machine and message sending system in a car? I was still chuckling over the audacity of it when a MTV news clip came on. The announcer was covering the Paramore concert, but was focusing on the amazing opening act.

"This past Friday at the Paramore Concert in Western L.A., a star was born. Eighteen-year- old Isabella Swan performed three songs that are bound to be top ten hits..."

Emmett and I froze. Isabella Swan—could it be? I felt a tightening in my chest, and realized that if I was still human I would be having a stroke of anticipation. Unknown to the both of us, Emmett and I had dove over the coffee table to the television and were practically clutching each other as we waited for news.

"Miss Swan was signed immediately after the concert to Virgin Records and a world tour and record are in the making. She is here right now to have a chat with us about this life changing event."

The rest of the family had wandered into the living room to discover the source of Emmett's girlish squealing. I rolled my eyes, so much for a macho man. My long dead heart stuttered when I saw her. Bella-MY Bella, walked on stage and shook the reporter's hand. She was even more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. My family was in shock. Alice was smiling so hard, I feared her granite face would crack. Emmett had broken into a chorus of "She's Alive, She's Alive! Rose!! Can you believe it? SHE'S ALIVE!" Jasper wasn't even attempting to contain the family's joy. Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme, who was crying. She was relieved that she hadn't lost another child for good.

The reporter asked Bella some questions, "So Bella, I saw the footage of your concert and let me be one of many to tell you that you are absolutely fantastic."

Bella turned her face away as if she was blushing, but no blood rushed to her cheeks. She lifter her eyes to the camera and I nearly exploded. They were the same topaz shade as my own. She was a vampire. My family noticed my stillness and turned their attention to the television. They all gasped.

"Thank you, that's very kind. But really, I just sing what I feel. I'm very excited for the record and the tour."

"Bella, do you think you could play us a song?"

"Of course, I would be honored. I have a song in mind to play, is there a guitar anywhere?"

An acoustic Fender was recovered and Bella sat on a stool. "This song is one I wrote recently. It's called White House, and I hope you like it.

**(White Houses by Vaness Carlton, changed a couple words)**

Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's 'til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the **six** of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day

**Alice** screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
Summer's all in bloom  
Summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
**I** **was** **so** in love and **I got so hurt**  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, **you're leaving** way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
**Hate**, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

My **last** time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a **whole lot of** pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me  
**You gave me** up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the **six** of us  
In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses

_In white houses_

_In white houses"_

My Bella sang beautifully, but her words pierced my heart. She believed that we never cared for her and she hated us. The sadness and anger on her face were pronounced by the pale skin. She slid from the stool and walked off the set. The reporter turned to the camera and said, "Bella's next concert is tonight at the 930 club in downtown L.A."

I turned to Alice and said, "We need tickets to that show."

"Don't worry, I have a few connections." She replied, "Everyone get ready, we're leaving in twenty. We're gonna get her back."


	6. Ouch

**Hello, hello, hello. Hi. How are you? **

**I'm kind of sad panda. But you know what would make me feel better? Reviews!**

**Chapter 6: Ouch.**

**Edward Pov:**

Alice got us tickets to Bella's concert in record time. It seemed only seconds later that we were on a plane from Alaska to L.A., and for lack of a better phrase, I was freaking out. Jasper was doing his best to calm me, but was struggling to much with his own bloodlust to focus very much.

I had no idea what happened to Bella these past six years. I didn't know if she still loved me. I didn't know if she moved on. After all, that was what I had wanted, wasn't it? I no longer understood my own reasoning for leaving Bella.

To distract myself, I began reading the thoughts of the humans around me. Mundane though they were, I had nothing else to do. Rose and Emmett, in the row behind me were _occupied. _Carlisle and Esme were too far in the back of the plane to talk to, and Alice and Jasper were busy gazing into each other's eyes. It was times like these I wished that I had been strong enough to obey Bella's wishes when she asked me to change her. But no, I was far too stubborn.

A little boy in the front of the plane was plotting revenge against his big sister. He planned to flush her favorite toy down the toilet. Oh boy, that would end well.

The woman making out with her boyfriend in the row next to me was thinking about he husband. Ahh, the dramas of humanity. Vampires were generally one woman men and vice versa.

The captain announced that we would soon be landing and my nerves returned three fold.

_____________________________WHOOSH!

Bella POV

I was in the dressing room of the dark, smoky club. Beautiful girls sheathed in dresses shorter than was decent, and sexy men rocked to the beat of the music. But I knew that they were waiting for me. I smiled to myself. I had grown to love performing. The high I got from seeing the exuberant faces of the audience was greater than any human drug. Well, not that I would know.

My outfit for the concert was extravagant. I'd like to see the look on that little Alice's face when she realized that she couldn't dress me in her childish outfits any longer. Short black suede ankle boots extended my legs by a mile and my perfect curves were accentuated by the tight, short and blood-red bandage dress I had chosen to wear. The neckline of the dress scooped so low that not much was left to the imagination. My hair had been thrown in to large rollers and waved sexily down my back. Black cat eye liner and red lips completed the sex kitten look. I'd like to know what _he'd _say when he saw me.

A stage grip came and told me that I was fifteen minutes late for my concert. I brushed him off and took my time grabbing my guitar and walking to the stage. Didn't his mother teach him that good things come to those who wait? Before stepping into the bright lights that cause my skin to glint mysteriously I quickly grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips. His scent engulfed my nostrils, but it was easy to ignore. There were more important things to think about than this man's O-negative.

With my enhanced vampire sight I could see the crowd through the bright stage lights. In the same fashion as every other concert I'd had, I discreetly scanned the crowd. I wasn't really expecting to find anything. Their whole family's pretentious taste in music probably prevented them from knowing about me.

Then a camera flashed in the audience. The flash illuminated something curious near the back of the crowd. A flash a bronze, glinting blond, a black spike, brown curls. They were here. Oh, boy, this was going to be fun.

I signaled to the band to come closer and I told them to throw out the set list. I would call out the songs we would be playing. I scanned my mind for the most scathing songs I could play during their first experience with my music.

"Hey everybody, hows it going?" I yelled at the crowd, "I'm here tonight for your entertainment, so please enjoy!" I murmured seductively in the microphone. The glassy eyes of the males in the crowd told me that I had the kind of effect on them that I wanted.

"Let's get some music playing! This first song is a new one called, Boulevard of Broken Dreams."

**(Boulevard of Broken Dreams, By Green Day, any changed words will be bolded)**

I flipped my guitar into my hands and started strumming.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a

I had written this song about the loneliness of being a vampire alone. Their faces looked a little hurt, but I knew they deserved it. It was their fault that I was like this.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing **not** beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there** won't** find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm **not** alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing** not** beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
'Til then I'll walk alone...

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah  
Ahhh-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah  
I walk alone  
I walk a

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing **not** beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I'll walk alone

My voice was strong and determined through the song and my eyes glared out at the crowd. They ate it up, impressionable fools. They didn't know anything about life or love or music. I envied them.

"All right, everyone I have another song to sing. This goes out to anyone who's had a friend that stabbed them in the back." The crowd clapped in approval. The Cullen's however, did not. In fact, Alice looked positively fearful, as if I had some other best friend that completely destroyed me. I smiled gleefully. "Alright, we're kicking it off with "Thank You"

**(Thank You by Simple Plan..)**

I thought that I could always count on you,  
I thought that nothing could become between us two.  
We said as long as we would stick together,  
We'd be alright,  
We'd be ok.  
But I was stupid  
And you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again.

So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back

Alice looked about ready to cry and Jasper was rubbing her back. She needed to hear this.  
Yeah!

I wonder why it always has to hurt,  
For every lesson that you have to learn.  
I won't forget what you did to me,  
How you showed me things,  
I wish I'd never seen.  
But I was stupid,  
And you broke me down,  
I'll never be the same again.

The lyrics were true, and thats why it was hurting her. They showed me their world and then they broke me.

So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back

When the tables turn again,  
You'll remember me my friend,  
You'll be wishing I was there for you.

Like now. To comfort my hurtful words. But I would never forgive her. Best friends didn't do these things.

I'll be the one you'll miss the most,  
But you'll only find my ghost.  
As time goes by,  
You'll wonder why,  
You're all alone.

So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back.

So thank you, for lying to me,  
So thank you, for all the times you let me down  
So thank you, for lying to me,  
So thank you, your friendship you can have it back

I saw Alice turn and flee to the bathroom.

I decided to have a little fun with the next song. Oh, boy this would be interesting. The rest of the Cullens still stood in the shadows, but I saw Edward prominently in the front. My dead heart cracked a little at the sight of him. I smirked slightly when I thought of his reaction to my next song. His eyes were pained but also slightly awed. Good. He should be impressed. He should realized what he was missing. And what he would continue to miss for the rest of his undead existence.

"This will be my last song before a short break. This song is the story of a boy who liked to brood a little too much. This is YOU'RE. SO. GAY!" The crowd cheered and laughed when the title was announced. Edward looked shocked and Esme looked appalled. I didn't care. She wasn't my mother and he wasn't my keeper. Emmett, however was close to hysterics. I switched my black guitar for a vintage, baby blue electric.

**(Ur So Gay by Katy Perry. Its sthoo silleh.)**

I whistled the tune before starting to sing.

I hope you hang yourself with your **designer** scarf  
While jacking off listening to Mozart  
You bitch and moan about **my ways**  
Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway  
You **only** eat meat  
And drive **sissy boy cars**  
You're so indie rock it's almost an art  
You need SPF 45 just to stay alive

His face was so shocked it was comical. I guess he didn't think i had it in me.

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…  
His mouth had dropped in to a perfect round O. Emmett was practically on the ground laughing. Esme looked like she wanted to give me a stern talking to.

You're so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal

I trailed my long middle finger down my face in leiu of realy tear tracks.

You're so skinny you should really Super Size the deal  
Secretly you're so amused  
That nobody understands you  
I'm so mean cause I cannot get you **into my** head  
I'm so angry cause you'd rather **my space** instead  
I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears **tighter pants** than…

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…

You walk around like you're oh so debonair  
You pull 'em down and there's really nothing there  
I wish you would just be real with me

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
Oh no no no no no no no  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like… PENIS

I thought he was literally going to break into tiny little stone fragments. I think he was stupid enough to believe it was still the 1900's and I had no clue about male anatomy. I put my guitar on the stand and blew the crowd a quick kiss and kicked up my heel. I was looking forward to the repercussions of my actions. I was more ready than ever.

**Wiki POW! Chapter 6! Hows it going everybody? Do do do do do. You know who's cool? Robert Downey Jr. I should drag him into the story! Actually, no I really shouldn't. **

**But review and tell me what you think! And song suggestions please! Angry songs! I'm running out!!!!!!! Oh, and sorry this update took so long! My science fair project was due this week and it was helllllll.**


	7. Bittersweet Life

\**Hows it going peoples? Good? Good. I'm good. Here is chapter whatever number we are up to know. Send me a review!**

**Title: Bittersweet Life**

I sat in the chair in my dressing room waiting for the inevitable knock on my door telling me that I had some visitors. But I was an important woman, I was too busy for riff raff like them, no matter how nicely they dressed. Besides, I had a concert to focus on.

_Knock, Knock. _I smiled. I hadn't even had to borrow Alice's power to see that one coming. So damn predictable, I could play this like a game of Chess.

"Bella there are a few people out here who _really _want to meet you. I think you should let them in." I wondered how much money they had bribed the techie with. Probably enough to feed an entire third world country. Despicable.

"Sorry guys, I can't talk right now. I'm kind of in the middle of a concert if you hadn't noticed." I announced through the door. A small giggle escaping my lips. I had changed my outfit for the second half of the concert. I was now wearing a short, flirty and sexy blue Betsey Johnson cupcake dress. The strapless neckline showed a tantalizing amount of cleavage to the male population of the world who would only fantasize ever fantasize about me. Pointy blue stilettos extended my already long legs and showed off my slim and toned physique.

I slung my guitar across my shoulder and emerged the back way from the dressing room. The Cullens turned around, confused, as to how I had escaped them. When they saw me slip back onto the stage the raced through the curtain and back in to the crowd. They relocated closer to the front, obviously trying to get my attention.

"All right everybody, let's kick off the second half of this concert with an introduction! Audience members, fans, I would like to introduce you to some people I know. They have inspired quite a few of my songs, the Cullens everyone!" I drawled lazily, sarcastically clapping. "How's it going fuckers?" I asked. The crowd howled. The Cullens looked aghast. Before they left I only used swear words like "hell" and "damn" on rare occasions. I swore like a sailor now.

"This one's for you!"

**(I Don't Wanna Be in Love by Good Charlotte)**

She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Then he gave she's looking for

Yeah, like I could have actually moved on like he wanted me too.

He calls her up  
He's trippin' on the phone  
Now he doesn't want her out there and alone  
Now he knows she's movin in  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care

Everybody  
put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now

The crowd was joining in on the song and going wild. I was up on stage jumping around in my fluffy dress.

The Cullens looked flabbergasted at how to act. Edward looked anguished. Wow, he really needed some anti

depressants.

If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

He was always givin' her attention  
Working hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most sucka's hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him

She calls him up she's trippin' on the phone  
Now had to get up and he ain't comin home  
Now she's tryin' to forget him and  
The salary came with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together

Everybody  
put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
to the beat  
to the beat  
to the beat

You got nothing to lose,  
Don't be afraid to get down

We break up  
it's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay  
Let it go  
Get out there and find someone

This part of the song was sort of a major, "Hey, you suck!" to Edward. It made it sound like our relationship

meant nothing. He would never know that to me, it still meant everything.

It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
Know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
Find a new one

Everybody  
put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

No  
No

Now you know what to do  
So come on  
Feelin' good

I smiled at the crowd, I disregarded Edward and the rest of the family. This was my time. I had finally found something I was good at and made me feel good. I decided to sing a sadder song, yet it was still scathing. "The next song we're going to play is called Bittersweet Life"

(**Bittersweet Life by My Favorite Highway, except I like the version called How to Call a Bluff better---My favorite band! Bolded words are changes)**

Lonely,  
Stubborn and complacent,  
You have insisted  
On leaving me here,  
Writing the same song  
I started last year.

Lovely  
Conjunctions and phrases,  
Plays on **so many** words,  
That you never meant.

Like I love You and Forever. I doubted he ever said a truthful word throughout our entire relationship.

I must have misread  
All of the signals that  
You never sent.

It's a bittersweet life,  
And it's leaving me a-ok.  
It's a bittersweet life,  
I have loved and lost  
My heart along the way.

Maybe I **wouldn't** still hold you,  
Or you **wouldn't** call if you feel so inclined.  
Please take your time  
Locating whatever you're trying to find.

Like his "distractions" he probably went off to a new high school to ruin the life of another innocent girl.

Maybe it's time to let go,  
But I'm **not** scared  
And so **prepared. **

How do I forget,  
Every moment in time that we shared?

Was he so daft as to actually expect me to forget? Or was it part of his sick game of twisting my emotions until they broke?

It's a bittersweet life,  
And it's leaving me a-ok.  
It's a bittersweet life,  
I have loved and lost  
My heart along this.  
Bittersweet life,  
And it's leaving me a-ok.  
It's a bittersweet life,  
I have loved and lost  
My heart along the way

I'm calling your bluff,  
I have toyed with the idea of burning your stuff.

If he had left enough stuff to burn. I wish I could light a bonfire of all of my memories of him.

This is so rough,  
And it's as if deserting me wasn't enough.  
Well I've had enough,  
I'm calling your bluff.

The music built and built until it hit the crescendo and I very nearly screamed into the microphone.

It's a bittersweet life,  
And it's leaving me a-ok.  
It's a bittersweet life,  
I have loved and lost  
My heart along this.  
Bittersweet life,  
And it's leaving me a-ok.  
It's a bittersweet life,  
I have loved and lost  
My heart along the way

Edward was staring up at me as if he had never seen me before in his life. Alice was biting her granite lip and leaning against Jasper. Rosalie was alternating between watching me and looking oddly upon Emmet, who, for lack of a better word, was freak dancing. Esme and Carlisle were trying to catch my eye. I fixed them with a black eyed glare before looking away.

"Ok, So who has ever had one of those experiences where you just wanted to say SO WHAT!" The crowd hollered about the announcement of one of my catchier songs.

**(So What by Pink)**

Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na

I guess I just lost my **boyfriend**  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
**All your words you never meant** (nope)

I pretended to look around the stage, and pulled up a random dude from the crowd.

I grabbed his hand and started to dance around him.

I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight

The guy I pulled onto the stage was getting a little disgusting, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Unh Check my flow Uohhh

Dancing dude, grabbed my face during a break in the music and tried to kiss me. I wasn't having any of

that so I stamped my heel on his foot and walked away. Not before Edward jumped on the stage probably to

"defend my honor" I signaled for my back up singers to carry on the song and grabbed Edward away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. I dragged him to the side

of the stage and literally pushed him off.

He was a vampire, and they always landed on their feet.

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
(Shit! )  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least hell know how to hit  
(Oops)  
What if this flops on the radio,  
Then somebodys gonna die! haha  
I'm going to get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight

How ironic. What was I to him? He shouldn't feel obligated to help me out.

Na na na na  
He's gonna to start a fight  
Na na na na  
We're all gonna  
To get into a fight

[Chorus]  
So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gona show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there, you let me fall

[Chorus]  
So, so what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gona show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

No no  
No no, I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gona show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Ba da da da pffftt

"Alright everybody, that brings us to the end of our concert but hopefully I will see some of you next week at my concert! You have been a great audience. Well, except for that one guy who got a little ahead of himself." I said, referring to the drunk dancer. "If I see you again I'm coming after you!" I jokingly pointed him out in the crowd. I exited the stage and waited for the inevitable confrontation that was about to occur.

**Wheeww. Read and Review peeps. MUA I love you all.**


	8. You're Not Sorry

**Hey guys. I know. I suck so hard. But i'm back!**

**Chapter 8: **

I strutted my way past the Cullen's, head held high and shoulders straight. I snapped my fingers over my shoulder for them to follow. It was like being tailed by a pack of panting puppies.

I stomped to the middle of my lavish dressing room and crossed my arms.

"Alright, I'm done with my concert now, is there any particular reason you guys are here? I mean other than trying to kill my fans?" I glared pointedly at Edward. His face was contorted in a anguished pout. He gave emo a whole new meaning.

After a moment of stunned silence they all began talking their undead mouths off at a rapid pace.

"Bella, We are so sorr--"

"I never thought--"

"You were amazi--"

"I love y--"

I held up a hand to stop the tirade of word vomit coming from this truly pathetic group of people.

"One at a time if you please."

Immediately Edward began speaking and shuffling quickly towards me.

"Bella, please listen, that day in the woods, it was the worst day of my entire existence," he began, and stupidly grabbed my hand. I reacted from his electric touch in the only the way I could think of. I yanked my arm from his group and punched him square in his perfect, prissy face. He recoiled and yelped in pain. I couldn't help it, the indignity I felt from him approaching me with notice after 6 years and thinking he could _touch _me overwrote my common sense. I slapped him as hard as I could, which was quite hard, I might add.

"You asshole!" I screeched.

Before I could resume pummeling him, Emmett tried to implement the bear hug tactic to keep my flailing limbs at bay. But I was smarter than he was, hell faster and stronger too. I used my power to take his strength and threw him across the room in to the wall.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me, you low life scum. That goes for all of you!" I glared at the appalled Esme and Carlisle, surprised Jasper and Alice and seething Rosalie. "Now I will ask you again, what the _fuck _are you doing here? You left me alone in the fucking jungle, tripping over my own damn feet trying to catch a fucking vampire! He said I would not see your demon-bitch faces ever again! But I guess that was just another promise you couldn't wait to break boyfriend?"

I was absolutely livid. I really needed to kill something. Or one of those stress balls. The latter was probably the better option.

The whole family looked shocked. How typical. I guess they couldn't except this new foul mouthed Bella. Or at least the thought that I had changed while they were gone. I hadn't stayed cookie-cutter, school girl, nice as hell Bella.

Alice opened her mouth and said, "Bella, I am so sorry. Please listen, I didn't want to leave you! None of us did. Edward thought it would be best if you could live a normal life!"

"Yeah, well look how great that turned out for me! Months and months of depression followed by a vampire attack and losing the small part of my life you so kindly did not rip away from me!"

Alice started again. "I didn't know it would happen like that! I swear I didn't! You have no idea how sorry we all are!"

"We miss you, Bella. We want you back, _all _of us! I'm so sorry I failed you." Esme sobbed. The sight caused my chest to tighten in rage.

"Oh my god I am already so sick of you people and your apologies! How about we try making some good choices for once? Jesus Christ! And you--" I wheeled on Edward, "I can not believe you. How could you dare to make that decision! A relationship is a two-person thing! Two! It wasn't all about you and your fucking simultaneous self-hatred and self-righteousness! Christ, and all this time I believed it was all my fault. Fuck you. I thought you were better than that, but I guess you are just like every other teenage boy. Sad thing is, you won't ever grow up. Good luck finding someone who will deal with your pubescent shit, because I am done."

I walked out that door with dignity and pride, middle finger high in the air. I hoped to god that that would be the last time I had to deal with that shit, but deep down I knew they would not give up.

I was officially on the map. Hot singles, hot boys, hot clubs. Those were the things my new life revolved around. Tonight was the first concert of my Bella Enchanted tour. I was more excited than I had ever been. The confrontation with the Cullens had helped me release a little bit of my anger and help me focus on the music a bit more.

The opening act was just wrapping up when I finished getting ready. Ah, perfect timing. My tousled waves would melt the heart of any man in the concert hall and my sequined romper was equal parts cute and sexy. I was ready to rock this shit.

"Well hello Los Angeles! Let's start tonight off with a little song I like to call--" I paused when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. The Cullens were back. Sighing, I decided to change up the set list, "This is LOVE DRUNK!"

**(Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls)**

**Edward POV:**

Every part of my being hurt after the confrontation with Bella, and not just because she beat the shit out of me. I felt so stupid and I believed every word she said was true. I acted without thought and to add insult to injury, like a regular teenage boy. I'd been trying to catch Bella at some point to make this up to her and get her back. Esme was even more depressed than I had been. I tried to convince her that she had not failed Bella, but it was no use. Alice had spent most of the week with Jasper, crying about Bella's music and the false realization that she was a bad friend. Emmett thought it was hilarious that Bella beat him up. At least some one in the family was happy.

My heart skipped as if I was human again when Bella came on stage. I barely heard a word she said, I couldn't fathom how different she was, until she started singing.

Top down in the **fall rainy clouds**  
The day we met was like a hit and run

I scoffed at the nod to Tyler's fantastic driving skills.

And I still taste it on my tongue  
The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you oh so bad it hurt  
But ** boy**, in case you haven't heard

I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I'll love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye

My smile quickly faded. I wondered if she really meant we were done for good? But, it was just a song, right?  
Cause Just one sip would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
Ill love you forever  
But now it's over

Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
You drove me crazy every time we touched  
But now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh **boy**, you make me such a lush

I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I'll love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now its just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye

Cause Just one sip would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
Ill love you forever  
But now it's over

All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
Checking into rehab is everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you

I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
Ill love you forever  
But now it's over

I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I'll love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye

Cause Just one sip would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
Ill love you forever  
But now it's over

Now it's over  
I still taste it on my tongue

It seemed that getting Bella back would be tougher than I thought.

"Well, I hope you liked that little cocktail," My beautiful Bella laughed at her own joke. But I guess she wasnt mine anymore. "But this next one I wrote quite recently, after running into some old friends of mine"Oh shit, this could hurt. "It's called You're not Sorry"

**(You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift)**

All this time I was wasting,  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been givin' out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down  
And it's taken me this long baby  
But I figured you out  
And you think it would be fine again  
But not this time around

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby,  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry.  
Oh no, no, no.

Looking so innocent,  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waitin' in the cold  
And you got to share your secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby,  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry.  
No, no, Oh.  
You're not sorry.  
No, no, Oh.

You had me crawling for you honey  
And it never would have gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright,  
But watched our love fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby,  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry.  
No, no, Oh.  
You're not sorry.  
No, no. Oh.

God, I was so stupid. Why didn't I ever take Bella's feelings into consideration? I mean, I tried to, but I was far to obtuse to realize she loved me as much as I still love her. I needed to fix this.

**Sorry I have been gone for so long! I love you guys and your reviews! So can I please have some more?? The more I get the faster I will update!**


End file.
